Some Games Are Meant to be Played
by Kotetsu T. Kaburagi
Summary: When L decides to visit Whammy House he gets more then he bargained for in the form of a red-headed gamer. Matt/L NC, M/M Anal, Angst, H/C, N/C, Yaoi
1. Discrepency

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note we merely borrowed it's ideas for a bit of fun.**

This is an rp that my friend and I started on aim and I decided that we did so well with it I would adapt it into a story and post it here for your enjoyment. There are some spoilers and warnings for rape and gore but the cool thing about this is that I will be adapting each day we rp into another chapter so updates should be consistent and well written. I hope you all enjoy this rare treat written by two different minds. Let's get to it shall we?

Some Games Are Meant to be Played

Chapter 1

The light barely shown through the windows of the young red-headed boy's room as he sat on the bed, texting on his phone as always. The light from his phone barely illuminated his face. He seemed rather bored this day, having already done all of Mello's dirty work for the day, oh the drab things he had to do. He needed a little something different today, at least to get his spirits up.

Meanwhile L was idly tapping at buttons on his keyboard bored as hell. Suddenly he flicked on the intercom and spoke into it.

"Watari, arrange a visit back to Whammy house I would like to check up on my charges, as we are getting nowhere with the Kira case at this time."

The elderly gentlman's voice answered back in affimative, and L went back to his room to pack. He knew it was a bad idea to leave a case when he'd just started it but he felt he needed the break.

Meanwhile, Matt's ear twitched slightly, drawing his attention away from his phone as the house seemed to start to bussle suddenly. He idly wondered what was going on, it was usually quiet day in and day out. He closed his cellphone, and lifted his own lightweight body from the bed, heading over to his door, opening and peering out of it slightly to see what was going on. Everyone seemed so excited, it took him a moment to process why. Having his curioscity satisfied, he closed his door again quietly, firing up the multiple monitors in his room to watch the grounds. He had no interest in showing himself, at least just yet.

Within a matter of hours L found himself in London on his way to whammy house. He had just started with the task force so he could afford to leave control back in Soichiro Yagami's capable hands for the time being, as their investigation had hit a temporary snag. He had ordered the other to contact him immediately if anyhting changed, but now what mattered to him most was the large building looming into veiw, and he let a small smile cross his features for the first time in a long time. He was home.

Pain-stakingly, Matt continued to watch the monitors, though he did take a break to text on his cell phone again. Later his attention was drawn away again as Mello knocked furiously at his door, yelling that L was on his way in an excited manner.

"I'll be out in a bit,"

Matt yelled back. He didn't seem all that outwardly excited about it at first, but, he started thinking; plotting something. Maybe this was his chance for a change, the uplift he needed. Still though, he continued to watch the monitors, waiting for the appearence of the infamous L.

The classic car pulled up in the entrance and Quillsh Whammy opened the door for him. He stepped out and thanked him, before making his way up to the building and stepping inside. For over 18 years he had called this place home, and nothing had really changed except for a few new faces. He looked around at all of the adoring looks he was recieving knowing they all aspired to be like him one day, and he felt honored and humbled by the fact. He smiled and greeted them all including an enthusiastic Mello who nearly bowled him down in excitement at seeing his mentor. Matt quietly made his exit out of his room, making his way down the hall to the main entrance of the house. Being Mello's usual partner in crime, he had to be dragged along, though he was less than enthusiastic about it. He picked up his head slightly, looking up at L through his goggles. He blinked for a moment, then a slow smile spread across his face. Though, he didn't utter a word just yet, only to be smacked to say Hello by Mello. That blonde haired boy was always on his case. L blinked a bit and pried Mello off his person, before sheparding the children back to their classes -as well as getting Mello to think twice about skipping his with a stern look- and then he saw Matt off to the side by himself, and cocked his head to the side biting his thumb curiously

"Matt is there somehting wrong? you seem a bit unamused by my return, did you not wish me to visit?"

Matt chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"Now what would make you say that?"

His demeanor seemed to calm considerably as Mello had been rushed off. He was at slight bit surprised that he, too wasn't ushured back to class.

"Of course I'm glad to see you."

he said with a smile. L returned the gesture and smiled back

"perhaps it was my mistake. Those goggles you are wearing do an excellent job of disguising your features. However I have not missed one subtle change in your demeanor. It seems to me by my observation that you have gone back on our last conversation about not letting Mello get the best of you. Your obvious distaste at his public display did not go unnoticed"

Matt strained slightly when L had mentioned Mello. He was right, much as he'd rather not admit it.

"It's hard to not help, he always seems to get the better of me with his guilt trips, and like a sucker, I always fall victim to it. I do my best to avoid him as much as possible, but I can only hide in my room so much."

He ended with a sigh. He pulled the goggles from his face, finally revealing his eyes, one of them having been blackened, possibly from a fight he had been in earlier that same week. L frowned seeing the injury

"Was it Mello who caused that?"

He nodded slowly, tracing his fingers around the rim of the eye.

"That he did, because I wouldn't do what he wanted me to."

L sighed and shook his head

"Hmm this news is most troublesome...I did not know the extent of his temper...well it seems I cannot ignore this while my sucessors are brutalizing each other. Matt if he continues to do so then I may be inclined to allow you to join the Kira case to keep him away from you"

Matt's eyes grew wide and he shook his own head rapidly.

"No.. no.. I'm not ready yet. My skills are not yet developed enough to be of adequate help at the present time. If Mello got any word of my disappearence from this place, He'll hunt me down.. and possibly do worse than this.."

He said with a shudder. Suddenly, he felt rather uncomfortable, placing his goggles back on, looking to L.

"Would you mind moving this conversation to my room, please?"

He asked in a hurried, but hushed tone. L blinked and chewed his thumb but shrugged

"Very well lead the way"

He motioned for the other to follow, Leading him back to his darkened room, only illuminated by monitors and that small crack of light that came in through his window. His room otherwise seemed rather barren, but well kept. L looked around at all of the monitors and a small smirk formed

"I knew you had me on camera, your hacking skills have not diminished at all seeing as how I programmed that security system myself."

Matt let out a slight chuckle, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Admittedly, it wasn't easy, considering you had multiple firewalls and codecs. But who better to hack the system than one of Whammy's own members?"

He chuckled lightly.

"Sorry there isn't many places to sit in here, I suppose my bed will have to do."

L walked to the window and parted the blinds slightly looking out.

"This old place hasn't changed much...I really have begun to miss it. It is not an easy thing to be the greatest detective in the world Matt. When the time comes for you to take on the role of L you must be prepared to give up everything...including your life"

Matt's eyes squinted slightly as the light came into his room.

"I have my doubts of being capable of filling your role. There are other far more capable than I.."

He seemed humble about it, however there was a slight hint of jealousy, though he didn't show it in any shape or form, keeping it confined to his mind.

"Giving up everything, well, that's not exactly hard, considering I don't have much to start with."

"Not many of us do...we have no lives to go back to..no parents no connections...but you must remember that this is not a competition between yourselves for my place. We are not robots nor are we mere replacements..."

L turned back to look at him a small hint of emotion in the form of a slight smile showing through.

"You must never forget your humanity"

"Humanity.."

The word seemed to stumble over his lips as he thought about it for a moment. With the way things were run around here, it almost did seem like they were merely being trained for replacements. Matt seemed to be confused, pulling his goggles off again and looking to L.

"What.. is humanity?"

L sat down on the bed pulling up into his usual crouch.

"Humanity is knowing you aren't just a robot or a tool. That you have a choice and free will. That you still need things like emotions and rest when it is needed...as well as remembering that you are needed. That is humanity."

Matt sat next to L, but he didn't look at him, in fact, he avoided eye contact completely and looked to the floor.

"Well, that is probably why I don't understand what it is, because I lack it with myself."

He sighed slowly. It seemed to hit him pretty hard. L looked over at him and cocked his head to the side, not quite certain how to react in emotional situations.

"Well you will learn one day you're still quite young, and you will learn more before you are ready for the world."

Matt's eyes shot over to him, giving a rather cold glare.

"We'll see."

He said shortly.The detective looked a bit confused as to the glare and shifted slightly. Matt's mind seemed to be shutting off his reasoning, leaving him with basic primal instincts. Outwardly, he still seemed to be Matt, but that was quite soon to change as his frustrations began to get the better of him, attempting to push the detective over in a rather malicious manner. If it was possible L's eyes reached their maximum wideness, as he overbalanced from the push and fell backward on the bed ready to defend himself if Matt attacked. The red-head was about to pin the other down, climbing on top of L, but something stopped him. He was staring into L's eyes, and this would continue for several minutes. Not a word would be uttered, however, something about the silent exchange seemed to calm him again, and he removed him self, getting up and leaning his head against the wall.

"You're right.. this place is no good for me so long as Mello is around to make me his little toadie."

L slowly sat up and looked at the boy carefully, as if trying to analyze what had just happened.

"Matt...you must get ahold of yourself or I fear that you will become like Mello. I admire you of all my successors mostly because of your ability to keep calm under pressure, and that is what is most required of this title...do not fail me now."

He sat up and then stood going over to the red head and laying a hand on his shoulder

"You must keep control"

Matt was silent for a moment, letting L's words sink in. As always, he was right. He needed to keep himself in control. He reached to his shoulder, taking the raven-haired detective's hand into his own, turning his head to look at the other. Again he seemed different, revealing more of himself, of who he really was.

"Control.. yes.."

His mind seemed to wander a bit. L's wide gaze traveled down to the hand over his and he blinked in confusion as to why the touch had occured and still lingered

"matt...your hand.."

He didn't have a hard grasp of L's hand, it was rather light. The other could take his hand away at any moment. His gaze seemed soft, using his other free hand to place at L's chin, then leaning in to give a kiss.

"You're too wonderful."

he admitted. L let out a small gasp but didn't pull away not sure what the other was going to do, adding an honorific to the boy's name from having to speak Japanese so often arounf Light and the rest of the task force.

"Matt-kun..."

"T-there's something I want..."

He said quietly.

"something I never have experienced before.."

He said quietly, his gaze seemed to be lost. L looked back at him knowing what feelings of love were but never having experienced them before

"What do you want Matt-kun...?"

Matt's head seemed to be swimming, but it wasn't clouding his judgement. He just couldn't believe what he was about to say to L. Mello would have assumed Matt to be more submissive than he really was.

"I want... to be with you.. yes.. that's it."

L thought he understood what the red head was saying and he brightened a bit

"So you do wish to accept the offer to be on the case with me?"

Matt sighed a bit, well, if it entailed him to be near L, then he supposed so.

"Yes, but that wasn't what I really meant."

He said slowly.

"What i meant was.."

He leaned over, whistering into the other's ear,

"I want to date you.. I can't hide it any longer."

L's eyes popped a bit and he took a small step back looking at the other

"But..Matt we are both men it seems illogical..."

Matt crossed his arms loosly, leaning against the wall. He thought it over for a moment, then approached L, pulling him close.

"You said yourself that we shouldn't forget our humanity. And even you would know that not everything would seem logical. I am only being who I am in front of you, The Matt that no one else but me knows. A Gay male."

L gasped again at the close contact feeling his face growing hot and he squirmed a little in the other's grip.

"Matt we cannot engage in such things... If we are caught the repercussions would be dire...I could be stripped of my title.."

Matt sighed slightly, then placed his hands on L's cheeks.

"Humor me... at least while we're in the privacy of my room. No one can get in here. Plus.. I'm rather enjoying the thought of placing ourselves on the line, I could be kicked to the streets for my actions.. but.. I'm willing to risk it.. if it means I can be happy.. for once in my miserable life."

L shivered a bit and stepped back again, but the backs of his knees met the edge of Matt's bed and he promptly fell back onto the bed. Matt saw the oppertunity and immediately came over to L, though he was rather light, he used what strength he could to pin the other on the bed, staring down at him.

"I promise.. it won't hurt.."

He said quietly. L lay there fear floodng through him. He had never been with anyone before much less a man and frankly he was afraid of what it could mean

"Matt..."

"Shh..."

that was all the red head said before he pressed his lips to L's. In this process, he also pressed his body into the other male's, his eyes closing lightly as he kissed.

"mmnnhh..."

L flintchd a bit and squirmed a little under him starting to tremble as the fear grew. Matt held L tight, making sure he couldn't squirm too much. He still didn't want to hurt the one he believed he loved, but at the same time, he wanted to get some pent up sexual frustration out. He brought the other's hands to their sides, then dipped his head began to kiss down to L's neck, licking, suckling it a little. The detective gasped and arched starting to thrash a little

"Matt stop this...I am not gay please...we will cause trouble..."

Now Matt was getting frustrated slightly, He had opened up and already he was being being shot down? No, he was determined to do what he wanted.

"I'm not going to let you get out of this. Gay or not. If you scream, then I'll plug you, and neither of us want that, right?"

L's eyes widened as the fear peaked and he tried to kick his assialant

"NO!"

Matt winced as he was kicked, and rebutted by using his fist as a gag in L's mouth, thrusting it roughly inside. He didn't care if L bit him, just as long as he kept quiet. If need be, He would bind and gag the other. He was prepared to do whatever possible to get his way. L choked and bit down before jerking his head to the side and opening his mouth to scream for Watari. Matt's heart raced, and he began to panic. As a last second decision, he hit L in an attempt to knock him out, hurting his hand even more as it was already throbbing from being bitten. L saw stars and went still, the side of his face throbbing as a bruise began to form, but it was sufficient to knock the fight out of him and he stopped struggling, eyes going dull and emotionless, but the trembling of his body betrayed the fear and betrayal he felt inside. Matt panted lightly, He had used quite a bit of strength, but had enough still left in him to do what he wanted. Grasping the rim of the other's pants, he began to tug them down, his hands trembling a great deal as he did so. He knew this was going to haunt him, but in the moment, he just didn't care.

L bit his lip and shut his eyes, hands clentching in the comforter of the bed knowing the teen knew nothing of preperation and it was going to hurt him, but he knew if he tried for the door he'd only be grabbed and forced back to the bed again then possibly punished for the defiance so he fogured his best option was just to take it. After working the other's pants off, he tossed them aside to the floor, thinking for a moment, before deciding to turn L over on his stomach, just in case. He started working at partially removing his own pants, pulling his stiffened length out as he stared at the other for a moment. This action scared L even more, and he tensed up not knowing when the other would make his move. He hated not being able to face his opponents, and in that moment he knew he didn't want to give up just yet so he scrambled up and tried to make for the door.

Matt leapt after L, he wasn't about to let him get away. Conjuring up the strength, he went to strike his target again, this time for the back of the Raven haired detective's head. L felt the blow and winced falling to the floor on all fours not realizing the compromising position he had just placed himself in, and waited for the stars to clear from his head. Panting heavily, the other mounted the temporarily dazed L, roughly thrusting into him, clenching his teeth and trying to hold his target down at the same time. Originally though, he wouldn't have been so rough, but his instincts were causing him to act otherwise. L's body jerked, and pain blossomed across his backside as he let out a sharp cry and winced hanging his head

"Aaaagh!"

Matt's heart was racing even faster as he had entered L, all sounds seemed to melt away in his head. But he did faintly hear the other, grabbing the other's pants which had been discarded earlier, then using one of the legs like a gag to quiet his cries, at least so no one could hear him from outside of the door. L's tightness was surprising to him, but of course, he had no idea of how it felt up until now.. it hurt even him a little, but once he slowly started to thrust, it seemed the pleasure was taking over. L winced hard trying to ignore the searing pain shooting up his backside every time the other thrusted into him, squeezing his eyes shut and feeling a small stream of what he only assumed was blood trickling down his thigh, and he trembled. Matt made small moans as he started to thrust more, already he was throbbing inside of the other detective, already ready to climax inside of him. It was his first time, so it wouldn't exactly be expected of him to last that long.

L felt it and tried to squirm away, knowing that if he was damaged inside if the other came inside him it could cause possible infection, and he tried to voice it around the gag but it came out as an inaudible

"Mnnnnnn!"

Matt was already very drained of energy and L's attempts to squirm proved fruitful, and just as Matt was about to cum, the other had squirmed enough to make him pull out, spilling himself on L's backside instead of inside of him. The sheer pleasure was enough to make him fall over to the side, panting heavily, his energy spent. He now knew he would be in major trouble. L jerked again as the other left him and collpased onto his elbows, his whole backside throbbing with pain. But he knew he couldn't give Matt another chance at him, so he grabbed his pants and tugged them on then fled from the room, limping down the hallway to burst into Watari's study and collapse to the floor.

To be continued...

A/N: Well everyone that's chapter one. I'll be posting these quite frequently as I can get them condensed into fic form. I would like to thank my rp partner for helping me to write this wonderful peice of fiction and I hope you all enjoy it. Leave us some good reviews we love you guys. -L


	2. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note yeah yeah I know it sucks...--**

Well sorry to leave you in a cliffhanger for the first one but hey this was preordained in the rp first so all of this is coming from the point of veiw of two people. Yup that's right, this was written by yours truly and the best Matt I've ever had the pleasure of rping with. I hope you all are liking this so far and I've been told that there will be a big surprise coming up in later rpings so hopefully ina few chapters it'll be revealed. Well I'll shut up now and let you get to it. Thank you for your hits now how about some reviews? XD

Some Games Are Meant to be Played

Chapter 2

Matt laid on the floor for several minutes, recollecting his strength. It was too late, he needed to leave. He zipped himself up, collecting only his cell phone, turning off the monitors, and quietly making his way out of Whammy house.

Meanwhile, Watari was taken aback as he saw L bust in suddenly and collapse on the floor. Seeing a small amount of blood that had collected on the other's pants, he rushed over to aid him.

"What on earth happened?!"

he asked in a hushed, but concerned tone. L looked up at the elderly man, his only remaining father figure and averted his gaze.

"Watari...I think I was just...raped.."

Watari's eyes grew wide as soon as the word rape left L's lips. Rape? At the Whammy House? He couldn't believe it, but this was L they were talking about, so it had to be true. He kept calm though, helping L to his chair.

"Who.. did it?"

He asked. L lowered his head, afraid to say who it was and wanting to protect the boy, knowing he'd probbly already fled the scene feeling immense guilt for what he'd done

"..."

Watari wasn't going to push it. Though, he did think it somewhat strange that L wasn't answering his question. But he had a duty to take care of L, he was top priority over everything else.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I don't know...but I know I was injured so perhaps medical attention would be wise? I seem to be bleeding from the rectum"

Watari nodded, and went over to the phone. It was a bit of a hard decision, but he decided to call for medics to come to the house, knowing it would cause some talk about the house, but felt it would have been better than to take L to the hospital. It was apparent L was protecting his assailant, though he still couldn't understand why, and to take him to the hospital would just arouse more curiosity. Once off the phone, he turned back to L, and said

"They'll be here in a couple of minutes. I will take care of the crowd control."

L nodded and tried to assume his normal crouch, but winced and hissed in pain squeezing his eyes shut so as not to cry out and alert Watari to his true condition.

Meanwhile, Matt hadn't actually left the grounds of his home. Instead he went to his little private hideaway, one that he had used even since he was little. He curled up in the small spot, the guilt wrecked him. Even more so as he heard cars coming up to the house, he knew what they were for. Back in the study, Watari placed his hand on L's shoulder, looking at him, concerned. Only the ringing of the bell to the entrance was all that could pull his attention away, and he looked to L for a moment.

"They're here, I shall fetch them if it's alright with you to be alone for a moment?"

L nodded and waved him off.

"I will be fine please let them in...the children are to be told that I have had an accident not what has happened..."

Watari nodded and briskly left the study, directing the medical team back to L. Now for crowd control. As he saw the curious children, He told them not to worry, giving them an excuse that L had slipped, and would be fine, of course, it wasn't so simply put, but it satisfied their curiosity and life went on as normal as possible for the most part. He returned to his study to check on L, making sure he was properly cared for. L let the medical team check him over, but the tenseness at being touched showed in him and he had to fight hard to restrain himself from flintching away several times. Watari could barely watch the medical team look over L, still, he wanted to find out exactly who did it to him. Was it one of the other staff members? No, he would have figured that out easily. It had to have been one of the students.. but which one?

L finally relaxed as they finished with him having needed a few internal stitches, whitch had been quite uncomfortable to recieve and he pulled his pants back on and curled up on the chair wrapping his arms around his knees and looking more violated than he had before he'd come running into the study. Watari came and stood by L, looking to him, he only wished he could do more.

"Is there anything else you require? Some tea, maybe some sweets?"

He asked, trying to be as normal as possible.

"Thank you watari that would be much appreciated...however...I know that you will soon find out who it was that did this to me...so I will be frank...it was number 3..."

Watari was silent for a moment. Number 3? could it be possible? His mind fumbled over it as he fixed L a pot of tea making sure to grab plenty of sugar cubes. Once the tea was made, He set the pot in front of L with the cubes off to the side. Then lifting off the lid off a jar, filled with sweets for him to eat.

"What would you suggest the corse of action should be?"

L sighed and grabbed the cup of tea pouring it with a few sugar cubes added before sipping it

"No action...if this got out I fear the consequences it may cause..."

"True that may be, but should we also run the risk of him doing it again? But it makes me wonder still, why would he do such a thing in the first place? It just doesn't sound like his M.O. unless we've been missing something."

L took another sip of his tea and added five more cubes

"He's been abused by Mello...his intentions were out of rashness and the desire to be wanted..I was simply his target of built up anger and need"

Watari pinched his nose, uttering a sigh.

"I see. Perhaps it may be best to keep the two seperated? I highly doubt he got very far, being that this is the only home he's known. Still, he deserves some form of punishment, but like mentioned earlier it may lead to some suspicion amongst the other students.. hmm"

He thought for a while, walking over to his window and looking out over the grounds. Matt stayed in his hiding place, his mind was rather broken and torn over the whole situation. Even he couldn't believe he had the audacity to go after anyone, especially L. Said detective sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Actually I am quite baffled with this whole situation..I have never been made to do something like that, and I'm really not quite sure how to feel about the occurence.."

Watari came and stood next to L, patting his shoulder again.

"Take your time, once you get things sorted out, we'll make a plan of action for number 3."

He said calmly. L looked up at him and a bit of emotion finally broke free

"Watari...I finally felt emotion today...unfortunately it was one of fear and pain...I don't ever want to feel so vulnerable again"

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to aid you. I'll try my hardest to ensure it never happens again. But.. you are still human, you know. Emotions come out eventually, though they aren't always positive in every case."

He said with a sigh. L bit his thumb a bit

"I think that is where I went wrong...I told him that he should never forget his humanity and...then he confessed an attraction to me. I beleive that is where it started."

Watari lifted a brow, this was complete news to him.

"He was.. attracted to you? Interesting.. I've never witnessed any homosexual tendancies with him, though, I've been serving with you on the Kira case as of late. But I can see how he could have gotten pent up like that.. still.. you think he would have broken sooner."

"Perhaps my sudden unexpected prescence was too much for him."

The detective sighed again, a very rare thing for him to do, but having become more frequent as of late.

"Perhaps it was not such a good idea to return till I've solved the case..."

"Well, give me the word and we'll leave immediately. The others know you're busy, so a short stay would be expected."

He looked to L.

" I'll Deal with him later."

"No.."

L raised his head finally and gingerly eased off the chair limping slightly to the window.

"I will handle this..."

"Are you sure, sir?"

Watari asked in general concern. He didn't want anything worse to happen, considering what had already conspired. L looked back to Watari.

"I must learn to face everything that comes to me, even if it something so personal as this. Number 3's actions will not go unpunished, but he is still one of the greatest minds in the world and such pressure cannot be expected to be taken easily."

The other nodded in understanding.

"I trust your judgement. Should you need assisstance, you know I'll be awaiting. Unless you would like me to accompany you?"

"well first I will give him a head start. He can't have gone far, and he is ill-equipped to afford much with little to no salary, and the money he does have will most likely be spent on the ciggarrettes he didn't tell you he smoked, due to the terrible aftertaste he has left in my mouth"

Watari seemed rather dis-satisfied upon hearing about how the boy smoked.

"A nasty habit. Yes, It probably won't be too hard to find him, then."

He said, shaking his head a bit. Matt hadn't gone too far, in fact, he was at a local drugstore, trying to buy cigarettes at that very moment. L crawled pain-stakingly back over to his chair and sat back down in annoyance at the ache in his lower quarters.

"Now we wait..."

Watari nodded.

"Would you like to observe the cameras to see if he is to return?"

He suggested.

Meanwhile, Matt had managed to get his cigarettes, but forgot his lighter back in his room. He had not enough money to scrounge up another one. perhaps he could sneak back in to grab it.

L nodded and took another sip of tea starting on the sweets.

"yes that will do just fine, seeing as how i have been instructed not to move around much."

"I'll return in a moment, then."

Watari said, exiting the room for a moment. He fetched his case, containing his computer, then came back a few moments later with it, setting it on the desk and opening it, removing the laptop and setting it before L

"Here you are, sir, just what you need."

L nodded and popped another pice of candy in his mouth

"Thank you Watari...it is unfortunate that this had to happen...I was expecting a peaceful visit but it seems not to be.."

"Aye, this is an unfortunate turn of events. A shame that you were the victim. However, I'm sure and trust that you will get everything cleared up."

He said, attending to a couple of small chores around the study.

Meanwhile, Matt tried his hand at getting back onto the property, avoiding the cameras as much as he could. He knew he couldn't turn them off.. they were probably looking for him. L was ready and caught the slight hint of red hair flash by the cameras, but surprisingly paid no attention to them. He did not want to cause a scene. While watari was distracted he rose from his chair and made his way down to Matt's room knowing what he was there for, stepping in the door and waiting. Watari made little note of L leaving. Perhaps he was just getting up to the restroom, he convinced himself.

Matt, of course, wasn't about the use the front door. Instead he climbed into his room through his window, only to be met by L, who was already waiting for him. He looked shocked, then scared, freezing like a deer in the headlights on his window sill. L looked at him but did not move forward

"I will not ask you to come quitely...but I am curious as to why you chose to do it"

The other blinked for a moment, then hopped off the sill onto his feet. He felt ashamed still for what he had done and being in the presence of L didn't make it any better.

"I- I just... wanted to be loved.. but I chose the wrong way.."

He put his hands up in the air.

"I won't fight it, do with me as you please. After all, I am guilty of my crimes."

L cocked his head to the side and bit his thumb lightly .

"Perhaps I have not misjudged you. Yes you have done somehting that is terrible, but even so I will be lenient with you. I believe I'll keep this for now, and keep you from buying more of them until you learn your lesson ."

L held the pack of cigarettes between his thumb and forefinger, and the lighter in the other hand.

"I believe the withdrawl caused by the loss of such items will be lesson enough. You are also not to leave this room until instructed to do so."

He then walked out of the room and back down the hallway to the study walking in and setting the confiscated items onto Watari's desk.

"Watari Matt is not to be allowed to purchase cigarrettes, or have any nicotine at all for a year, and for a month he shall be confined to his room with only meals, and shall be supplied with text books to read."

Matt's eyes grew wide. No cigarettes? Those were the only things that had kept him somewhat calm, particularly around Mello. Oh a nice slap in the face it was, though well-deserved. He didn't attempt to come out, instead confining himself to his bed. Who knew what he'd do once the withdrawls set in.

Meanwhile, Watari greeted L's return, then nodded as he listened.

"Understood L."

He said, reaching for a phone. He called the other members, making note to them of Matt's punishment, and not to let it leak out to the other children. Once he was done, he looked back to L.

"And what shall our next move be, sir?"

"Hmmm... I shall stay another couple of days to make sure this all blows over as planned, and then we will head back to Japan as planned."

"Alright, If you'll excuse me, I shall attend to my other duties while we're here, should you need me, you know what to do."

He said, giving him a bow. L smiled and nodded, going back to the laptop and pulling up the camera feed for Matt's room, biting his thumb again. Matt sat in his room, at first, he was sitting on the edge of his bed, curled up with his arms over his head. He hadn't even had a chance to really have a cigarette since early that morning, and already, it was making him impatient. He moved a few minutes later, sitting at a wall, and started hitting his head against it repeatedly. The craving was getting to him, as well as the fact that he was truly alone in his room.

L knew that it would be rough on the teen, but such behavior could not be tolerated if the evil in the world was to be dealt with accordingly and Matt had done an injustice to L...but somehting wasn't quite right. He felt something stirring within himself but he could not pinpoint what the feeling was. After a short while, Matt had given himself a headache, and finally stopped hitting his head on the wall. He got up, and started to pace back and forth in his room, shoving his hands into his pockets, and seemingly talking to himself. L continued to watch the monitors thinking to himself 'Hmmm seems my punishment was well placed'. Matt was surely writhing due to lack of nicotine. The first wave had passed, and he sat himself against the wall. He knew there were cameras in his room, and stared in the general direction of one of them.

L paused halfway to sipping his tea again and stared at the monitor again seeing Matt looking straight at it. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore, and stood up heading back to the window and looking out at the moonlight that now washed into the room

"What is this...never have I felt so...different.."

At that moment Watari returned, checking up on L.

"Sir, dinner is about ready, would you care to join?"

He asked. L looked back at him from the window, a strange change to his features akin to sadness lingering there before it was replaced with his usual stare

"Ah...yes I beleive I shall join you Watari, it has been too long since I have shared a meal with them."

And he limped past the elderly man, and down the hallway towards the dining area. Watari nodded, following L quietly. He had taken a note of the change in him, but made no mention of it, right now wasn't the right time. Once arriving to the dinning area, he went ahead of L, pulling out the chair for him, a sweet smile on his face. The other children were excited to see that L was okay, or at least seemed okay. L sat down with the slightest hint of a wince, but he hid it immediatelty by turning it into a bright smile at seeing all of their happy faces. Truthfuly L loved children, and had more experience with them than most parents would have. His outward antisocialness was mostly geared towards adults because frankly he didn't trust them. Children may tell lies but they only did them for minor reasons. Adult lies were often dangerous and hurt others. It was another reason that he acted the way he did because he had never lost his need to feel different or like he was in a game. He loved games more than anything, and the children here could provide him with many.

Of course, of all the children, Mello seemed most enthusiastic, taking a seat as close to L as he possibly could. But he did notice that Matt wasn't among the children, otherwise he would have made him sit next to him as he always did.

"Where is he?"

He asked, looking to L. Watari shook his head, taking to his seat.

"Not now, Mello, let us enjoy our dinner first."

As soon as he had finished his sentence, soup was being served. L made a slight face at the soup, preferring sweets to normal food, but ate it anyway to humor the children and to be polite.

"so how have you all been in my absence? "

Watari just smiled as he ate, the children all trying to answer him at once, creating quite the commotion in the dining hall.

Matt could hear them from his room. He had been served the soup, but he refused to eat it, shoving it back out of his room, then sitting on his bed.

Back at the dinning hall, Mello took it upon himself to speak first, once the commotion had died.

"I've been fine, studying hard to become great like you!"

He said excitedly. L would have blushed at the compliment if he'd been a normal person, but instead he calmly answered.

"That's admirable Mello, but you still have a ways to go, and one of them will be to be less temper inclined. You must work on controlling your anger."

3..2..1.. On cue, he frowned.

"Hey, I don't have a temper like I used to!"

And like a small child, he started to pout. Watari looked over, and said sternly.

"Do I need to send you back to your room, Mello?"

"No, sir."

Mello replied. calming down again. Not long after, the main course was served, a turkey dinner with stuffing, veggies, and cranberry sauce. L made a point of avoiding everyhting about this dish but the turkey and cranberry, mixing the two together to the children's amusement before he ate them. Some of the children giggled, immitating L's actions as much as they could. Watari didn't mind it much, he ate as normal. He would let the children do as they pleased within reason, as it was supposed to be a special occasion anyways.

Meanwhile, Matt had also been served his dinner. He took it, but hardly ate. picking at it slightly.

L finished and then true to form, pulled his knees up into his usual crouch despite the fact that he was at a dinner, and should have been behaving. The children rushed to finish as well. Then was probably everyone's favorite part, dessert! On the menu tonight was vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce, and the children seemed almost as excited about it as the fact that L was there. Matt however, wouldn't get dessert. after all, he was punished. L made quick work of the dessert within minutes, and then decided to tease Watari a bit and picked up the bowl, starting to lick the contents from the inside knowing the children would copy him. Watari looked at L, sternly for a moment, then shook his head and chuckled lightly. And of course, within seconds, the children were all copying him, giggling, having a merry good time. As an old habit, Watari couldn't help but comment jokingly.

"Do I have to send you to your room too?"

He said, trying to act serious. L made a mock surprised face and set the bowl back down, then stated in a very childlike way, showing the children that they could be gifted, and great, and important to the world yet still keep their sense of humour and childnessness,

"No Watari sir..."

Watari chuckled, taking a hold of his own bowl, then giving it a lick, showing that even he, too, had plenty of humour. Not long after though, the children were ushered back to their rooms, the dishes all retrieved and taken to the kitchen, leaving just the two of them.

"What would you like to do now, sir?"

He asked in all seriousness. L looked around and shrugged a little, his shoulders hunching more than usual as the weight of reality came crashing back down on him in the wake of the children leaving

"I do not know..."

Watari thought for a moment.

"Perhaps you should check on Yagami, make sure they're all alright with the Kira case."

He suggested. The deective nodded and pulled out his cell phone, holding and dialing in his usual two-fingered manner before hoding the reciver up to his ear and waiting. Watari left again, doing some other chores, and helping to make sure all of the children were in their beds.

Back In Japan, the one left in charge answered the phone.

"Yagami speaking,"

The head of police stated in his usual business-like tone. L switched back to Japanese, knowing that it was easier for the man to understand.

"Ah hello Yagami-san, it's Ryuzaki. I am calling to check up on the status of the case. Have we any new leads?"

In his mind, Yagami sr. was groaning, his voice lowered some as he spoke.

"They keep pouring in, however, they're proving to be false. We've been working day and night, however, we haven't found any credible leads just yet."

He explained. L frowned a bit

"Hmm I see...well keep looking and watching the news and I will do the same from...here..."

L was taken off guard suddenly as his voice broke a bit on the last sentance, having not meant to do so. Soichiro couldn't help noticing the faultering in L's voice, and being a concerned parent already could not resist asking.

"Ryuzaki, are you alright?"

L paled realizing the slip had been caught

"Yes I am fine...I must just need rest is all, it was a long trip and perhaps I am not 100 at the moment. I apologize for worrying you but I am fine. Thank you for your continued efforts on this case, and I shall keep you updated if I discover anything here as well"

At the other end, the cheif nodded and replied.

"Yes sir, take care of yourself out there and we'll keep working on our end. We'll let you know if anything in particular comes up."

"Thank you Yagmai-san good day"

And with that he hung up the phone and sighed. How could he slip like that?...it wasn't right. He trudged back to his old room and plopped down onto the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong with me?..."

Yagami hung up the phone, then continued with his duties.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Watari had retired for the night, though he could be summoned at a moment's notice. Matt crawled out of his room for a moment, though he wasn't going to do anything, he was just going to the bathroom. L heard the steady sounds of footsteps down the hallway and looked up seeing the shadow of them as they passed his door. He stood and made his way to it, turning the knob and peering out to see Matt.

"Matt may I ask where you are going?"

He froze for a moment, then turned to see L.

"I have to go to the bathroom.. that isn't a crime, right?"

He seemed to be like a little kid, having been left alone longer than he ever had been. L paused and then waved him on.

"Very well but you will return to our quarters after you are finished or I will come after you."

He nodded quietly, then continued on his way to the bathroom, relieving himself, then washing his hands. He didn't leave the bathroom for a while though. He stared at himself in the mirror. Many things ran through his mind, and his body was still suffering the withdrawls, now in steady waves. In a vain attempt to avoid another withdrawl, he splashed water on his face, though all it really did was wake him a little. L waited patiently outside his door watching the moolight filtering in through a skylight in the roof, head upturned and moonlight washing over him accenting his body for how toned it really was through the thin white fabric of his shirt.

Matt eventually came out of the bathroom, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw L, and stared quietly for a moment. However, without another word, he returned to his room. He really wasn't a bad kid, but he got mixed up sometimes, though surely nowhere near like Mello. L saw him return and was about to return to his own room when a thought struck him. He turned on his heel and padded softly into the kitchen, bare feet making no noise as he grabbed what he was looking for and made his way back to his room, stopping in front of Matt's door and sliding the item into the meal slot; before walking back to his room and settling onto the bed with another bowl of ice cream identical to the one he had just pushed under Matt's door.

To be continued...

Well there you have chapter 2. Yeah I'm fast like that. Plus you have no idea how hard it is to adapt rp into fanfiction. This chapter took me about 2 hours just to fix it up. But I hope you like it. Chapter three should be up tomorrow as I'm off work tomorrow and have time to do it. See you next chapter and thank you for the reviews . - L 


	3. Experiment

**Disclaimer: I don't own it yeah.**

**Well I hope you all are liking this so far. I apologize for notgettingit up yesterday but my net died so yeah. Hope you like this one. .**

**Chapter 3**

**Matt stared at the ice cream for a moment. Was L trying to throw his power at him? or was it just a kind gesture? Whatever the underlying reason, he did need it, pouncing on it almost like a cat to its prey, devouring the ice cream in a matter of seconds. He hid the rest of the contents under his bed, then layed on it. The sugar would calm his nerves for a while, but for poor Matt, rest would not come for that night. He just laid there on his bed, staring out the window quietly.**

**L however had settled into his usual crouch on his bed, laptop open and eyes expertly scanning the files compiled from the Kira case. However he couldn't help the temptation and within seconds he had pulled up the camera surveillance to Matt's room. Matt eventually grew bored of just sitting on his bed. He got up and walked to the window, pushing it open quietly. He then sat on the sill, figuring everyone was probably asleep by then, and started to hum to himself quietly, letting his skin bathe in the moonlight. It was something he often did at night, and he didn't really want anyone else to hear him.**

**When he witnessed the teen cross to the window and open it every nerve in L's body tightened, ready to leap from the bed and give chase should the other run. But when he watched longer he saw that Matt was not making any moves to escape and he allowed himself to relax. He really hadn't felt like running after the boy either. But now he had a problem. Adrenaline was coursing it's way through his body and he had no way of releiving it, so he stood closing the laptop and went to the door, padding down to Matt's room and knocked on the door.**

**Matt was surprised, someone was still awake? had they heard him? Whoever it was, the knocking surprised him, causing him to fall backwards back into his room from the sill, hitting the ground with a thud. **

**"Oof! ow.. come in."**

**He said as he picked himself up, and brushed himself off. L heard the thud and didn't have to guess much to figure out what it had been, and he complied walking through the door and giving a small wave. **

**"I trust you don't need medical attention correct?"**

**As soon as he saw L, he rather avoided eye contact. **

**"I..I'm fine.."**

**He said in a low, but soft voice. He finished brushing himself off, then sat on his bed, picking his head up and looking at the raven haired detective again. **

**"What brings you here at such a late hour?"**

**"It would seem that my insomnia is just as potent as ever..."**

**L said with a light shrug, and walked to the window looking out at the nighttime sky **

**"Were you watching the stars?"**

**Matt's eyes followed L carefully, he was rather wondering what he could possibly be up to. **

**"...You were watching me, weren't you? otherwise you would not have posed such a question.. but to answer it, yes, I was...more or less."**

**L was as blunt as ever in his answering.**

**"Yes I was watching you...I want to talk of what has happened. And I want to know the real reason why you did what you did."**

**Matt cringed, gripping the bed as he was asked the question. He knew it was bound to happen, but still, he felt guilty about it. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke up. **

**"I.. I was frustrated.. and I let it get the better of me.. I just wanted to feel needed in other ways, rather than acedemically and such.. and I was denied it... Then I had an overwhelming need to feel like a controller.."**

**He said, looking down to the floor, still cringing. L sighed and came over to sit next to him **

**"Matt I kow this role is hard, and beleive it or not I do know what it is like to be bullied and controlled, but you must be strong and learn to live past things"**

**His eyes wandered up, looking to L through the corner of them. **

**"At this point, I could care less about being trained as a replacement for you. I want other things for myself, it's a bit selfish, I know, but it isn't exactly wrong of me to feel... Right?"**

**L shook his head.**

**"No it is never wrong to feel things...I will decrease your punishment to a week in confinement, but the smoking ban is still in affect"**

**Matt shook his head a bit. **

**"I deserve what has been dished to me. I'll take my punishment as it was before..."**

**His mind seemed to wander off in a different direction, though, of course it wouldn't be unheard of for a teen his age. He grew quiet again. He was thinking about something, but would not lead on to what it was. L pulled up into his usual crouch and bit at his thumb musing aloud. **

**"It was not so bad...for what it was.."**

**Matt layed back on his bed, his legs still drooped over the side at the knee. **

**"Wasn't so bad? How can Rape not be so bad?"**

**This rather confused him, his young mind couldn' t adequately process what L had just said. The detective shrugged.'**

**"Well once the initial pain retracted, there was another feeling I cannot describe beneath, and since it occured I cannot help but find myself curious as to what that feeling was."**

**Matt suddenly sat up again, his eyes rather wide as he looked to L. **

**"It might be.. the same thing I was experiencing when I was.. well, dominating you.. it felt.. really good."**

**He tried to explain how he felt on his side, though he couldn't exactly find the right words to match.**

**"Hmmm...there is the case of you being a minor though. I did not take any course of legal action as Watari requested I do, because of who you are and who I am. But to do somehting as such again could not be taken lightly twice"**

**Matt shook his head.. minor.. he hated that word, though it was true the judicial system would have treated him more harshly if he had in fact been an adult. He thought about what L said for a moment, then blinked, a questionable look upon his face. **

**"Watari requested no course of action?"**

**As he asked, he thought on it a bit more. **

**"I won't do it again.. I've already learned my lesson.."**

**L smirked a little and chewed his thumb thoughtfully, deciding to get a rise out of the teen, finding himself in a strange mood reminiscient of somehting he'd witnessed from Light Yagami. **

**"Pity that, because I may have let you try again."**

**Matt's heart seemed to sink, his stomach turned as L had suggested such a thing. **

**"As much as I would love to, didn't I hurt you though? I saw the medical team come from where I was hiding during that time.. and no doubt I surely wouldn't want to do it again if it's going to cause you pain.."**

**He seemed a little suspicious, however, he couldn't help but get just a little riled. L shrugged once again as though he didn't much care.**

**"That was for the slight tearing of my insides due to the lack of lubrication upon penetration. Perhaps if you had been so inclined to use preperation it would not have happened. My offer was simply put to teach you in advance how to go about things correctly, so you will not harm future partners if this indeed the path you've chosen."**

**Matt thought it over carefully, yes, he had been hasty the first time, however, he didn't exactly want other partners, at least not then. Hesitantly, after a long moment, he gave his answer. **

**"I.. I guess I would take you up on that offer."**

**L froze in the knawing of his thumb and looked over at the boy. **

**"I see, well you know it is dangerous..."**

**Matt returned the look, tilting his head slightly. **

**"I realize that. However, with the danger does come excitement.. And.. I will be sure to go about it more carefully, so as not to repeat what happened last time."**

**He said, halfway thinking about it. Still, he couldn't believe that L had offered in the first place, having claimed to not like men in that sort of way. L sighed a bit, finding he had been doing so more often as of late **

**"I assume you are wondering as to the change of heart. Well I can't explain it really. You awoke emotion within me when I had not sensed true emotion for a long while. I am intrigued by the change, and would like to further explore that whitch has made me so curious."**

**Matt's nose wrinkled slightly. **

**"So, basically I've become your little guinea pig for you to explore your emotion? Well, I can't say that I agree with that, however, I won't turn it down in the possible hope that it could turn into something more."**

**As he spoke, his gut tightened slightly, he was already getting hard again. L looked at him noticing the subtle changes in his demeanor. **

**"You are not a subject you are a student. You are training to become a model citezen and first you must learn humility and respect. Before you simply jumped me when I was not ready to comply. I will give you a chance to correct that now. In essence I am the guinea pig for you to learn upon and better your technique."**

**Well, That certainly shut Matt up. He was momentarily silenced, and he felt like he was on another guilt trip, but it didn't stay with him long, he got over it rather quickly. **

**"Alright.. then let's give it another go."**

**He said softly, leaning in to kiss the other's neck. This time, he didn't want to get into it right away. L relaxed this time, staying in his crouch, actually confused as to what to do or how to respond. Matt gently nuzzled L's neck, he sensed the relaxation, but the confustion as well. **

**"If you would allow me to manipulate your body a little.. I promise it definitely won't hurt."**

**He whispered. Matt's intention was to stimulate L a little first, something of which had been left out in the previous encounter. L nodded and relaxed a bit more letting himself be moved. Matt gently lay L down to the bed, facing him, then gently pushing for his legs to unfold, wanting them to drape over the side of the bed. He leaned in again, kissing at the other's jawline, nibbling it softly as his hand traveled down the detective's white longsleeve shirt, letting his fingers feel the contours of L's body with the restriction of the fabric.**

**L gasped a bit feeling the familiar tingles from before returning, and a slight flush began to enter his face, gliding elegantly across the flawless alabaster of his skin, tinging it pink. Matt couldn't seem to get enough of the mere taste of L's skin. Honestly, did the man bathe in sweets? He thought to himself as his lips started their ascent to the other's lightly parted ones. His hand traveled further downwards to the end of the white shirt, curling them around to slide them beneath it, then to travel back up. He was slightly surprised of how well toned the skin even there was, but of course it didn't stop him as his fingers fiddled to find L's right nipple. The raven's eyes widened slightly at the touches to such a sensitive area, and he gasped and arched breathing out. **

**"Matt-kun..."**

**"Hmm?"**

**Matt lifted his head, looking softly at L in the eyes. **

**"A new experience, I take it? I promise, it won't hurt. I intend to be as gentle as I can with you."**

**As he spoke, he lightly rolled his thumb over nub, exciting it. Of course he wasn't expecting the gestures to be returned, he was more set on just pleasuring the other more than himself really. L's eyes slid shut for probably the first time in days, and he let out a sound that could have been construed as a moan, hands gripping the comforter as the flush across his face grew more pronounced. A slow smile spread across Matt's face as he observed L while he stimulated him. Then he got a cheeky idea, he was going to double it. He leaned his body up above the other's drawing his own knees up to support him while his free hand slowly lifted L's shirt to reveal that well-toned body. He blushed slightly as he looked at it, but didn't give it a second thought as his head leaned back over, taking the left nub into his mouth, sucking on it very gently, as well as running his tongue over and around it, while his other hand stayed busy with the right one.**

**"Aaaaahhh..."**

**The sound was barely audible but definitely counted as a moan, as the detective's back arched, and his mouth opened in shock at the fire that leapt from his chest down to lower parts of him. A feeling he hadn't allowed himself to feel since his teenage years srpang forth and he shuddered at the sensation.**

**Matt's heart was racing, having been allowed to do as he pleased under a more desirable circumstance, not to mention he seemed to be well intoxicated with the taste of his partner and the moan that had just crossed his ears. The arching of L's back did give him a cue that perhaps he should let his hand wander lower. It detatched itself from the dusky nub and started to drag his fingers back down the other's chest, back down past the detective's navel, and stopping at the rim of the other's jeans, debating for a moment before his fingers chose for him, sliding on top along the fabric, and softly groping at L's crotch.**

**The detective made a soft choked noise in the back of his throat and shuddered again, gripping the blankets tighter, his hips arching of their own accord to meet the touch. He knew that at this point he wouldn't be able to say no or even to pull away, his body responding to the attention it was recieving and dulling his mind into somehting more primal. And so he gave into the touches and caresses of the other deciding it may not be so bad after all.**

**Matt's warm, wet tongue continued at the nub, licking, sucking a little more, while his hand continued to grope the other. Quite pleased with the response of his partner, he grew braver by the minute. For the moment, he stopped stimulating L, and instead started to undress him, of course, once this was finished, the deed would be done to himself. L shivered a bit, looking up at the other through slightly glazed eyes and looked a bit uncertain as his clothing began to be removed. The red-head stroked the hair of the detective gently for a moment , assuring nothing bad would happen. Gently, he moved L's body, bringing his torso up to have his shirt removed, smiling as he had a better look at the top half of his partner. **

**"You.. look dashing without your shirt."**

**He said softly. The insomniac detective looked at him like he'd just sprouted two more heads. Never in his life had anyone called him attractive, and he was under the impression he would never be called so by another. **

**"What do you mean by that Matt-kun? I am not attractive in the least nor do I need to be."**

**Matt chuckled very softly, placing his hand at his partner's cheek, a smile across his face. **

**"That may be the impression of yourself, however, through my own eyes and thoughts, I say differently, though, I can't exactly explain how my mind makes me think of you as such.. but all aside, shall we continue?"**

**He asked, removing his hand, letting his fingers trail down the detective's chest. L shivered and nodded **

**"Y-yes..."**

**And there he went stuttering again. L had not stuttered since he couldn't remember when and the lack of control was beginning to scare him a bit.**

**Matt nodded, though slightly thrown off by the stuttering. Hesitantly, he started reaching for L's pants again, working his fingers to unbotton them. He had to fiddle a bit through the nervousness, but he got it undone. The zipper, well that was easy enough to pull down seeing as how baggy the detective wore his clothing. He gently layed L back down, instructing him to lift his lower portions so he could remove the other's pants more smoothly. The other complied lifting himself and then settling back down once the garment was removed.**

**Matt bit his lip slightly, his eyes raking over the other for a moment, before he started to undress as well. It had been a long time since anyone had seen him fully naked, though he had a body that was pleasing to the eye. L's black rimmed eyes gazed over the other's body, memorizing every line and curve as he remembered everything else he laid eyes on, and he cocked his head to the side curiously biting his thumb again, a habit he had picked up whenever he observed something.**

**Matt blushed slightly, noticing the other's observation, turning slightly so the other could get a good look at every inch, a little admittedly embarassed. He looked around for a moment, looking for something to use as a lubricant, but his search would be vain, until he got an idea, then looked to L, blushing slightly. **

**"Would you mind.. lifting your legs and presenting yourself to me?"**

**L looked at him strangely again. **

**"I do not understand please demonstrate it if you would..."**

**Matt blushed slightly, but he complied. He laid on his back, pulling his legs up until his entrance was shown, and easily acessable. **

**"This is how I want you to be.."**

**He said softly. Oh no, he wasn't going to do the deed just yet, he wasn't done getting the other ready. L nodded and complied wincing slightly as his backside became sore with the effort **

**"You shall have to be extra careful, as I have internal stitches in place."**

**Matt nodded in return. **

**"I'll do my best, I won't be rough.. but before I enter you...we need you properly lubed, and in absence of some, I'll have to improvise."**

**He said as he got up, then leaning his head down by L's backside. He licked his lips slightly, then flicked his tongue at the detective's entrance, getting a taste of it first. As it was his first time doing this, it was an interesting taste, though, he didn't think it was bad. However, L's eyes widened and he flintched. **

**"Matt-kun that is terribly unsanitary!"**

**"Well, I can't very well dry hump you, now can I?"**

**He lifted his head a bit and looked at the other. **

**"Unless you've been hiding some lube hmm?"**

**The detective shook his head and gave the other a look. **

**"Now why would I have things like that around or on my person?"**

**Matt shrugged slightly. **

**"Well, I can't exactly keep any of the sort around, and I am one of improvision. Besides, it doesn't taste bad down there, it's rather interesting.."**

**He blushed again slightly. L flushed brightly and looked away. **

**"I suggest you continue whatever action it is you feel you must do before I am forced to retract from the situation."**

**"I'll make it quick, just bear with me."**

**Matt said as his head disappeared again between L's legs. He gave a couple more licks, making sure the outside was properly wet, then, his tongue became rigid, the tip placed gently against the hole, then he slowly started to push it in to coat the inside as well.**

**"Nnngh..."**

**L made a slight noise as he felt it pushing past into him, and laid back flat on the bed careful to keep his legs spread, then brought a hand up to bite at his thumb again, turning his head to one side, eyes going half-lidded. Just as he promised, Matt was quick, but as gentle as possible about it. After having inserted his tongue, it took a couple of laps around, then withdrawed from L. He leaned up, looking down at his partner, gently turning the detective's head to look at him. **

**"It's time.. are you ready?"**

**He asked softly. L nodded knowing it was still going to hurt regardless of preperation due to the injuries already within him, but braced himself trying his best to relax knowing this was to help the teen. **

**"I am..."**

**Matt took a deep breath, then licked his hand before placing it at his length, giving it as well, a little bit of lubrication. He couldn't help but stare at L as he positioned himself at the other's entrance, his face flushing as he slowly started to press in.**

**"Aaanngh!"**

**L cried out softly and tried not to tense, hands fisting in the rumpled covers, and eyes squeezed shut. Matt groaned as he continued to push, but still going slow as to not rip the stitches inside of his partner. He braced one hand near L's head as he continued, slowly removing his hand from himself and placing it at the other side, letting his hips push the rest of the way.**

**The detective winced, breath coming shorter as he tried to relax face twisted in discomfort.**

**"Nnng.. I'm sorry.. it still hurts.."**

**His eyes watered a bit, he didn't really like the fact that his partner was in pain. Once fully inserted, his hips remained still, so as the other could at least get a little used to being filled up in such a way. After a few minutes of heavy breathing L relaxed and loosened around him, then nodded. **

**"I'm...alright now...you may continue.."**

**Matt nodded in return, his hips slowly pulling back, causing him to start to withdraw, but not fully, only to the tip before he started to thrust in again, emphasizing on taking it slowly, as much as the pleasure caused him to want to go faster. L shuddered and suddenly arched his hips as the feeling to want to be filled overwhelmed him, breaking his control once more. **

**"Move Jeevas!"**

**Matt's face flushed as he was demanded to go faster. **

**"A-as you wish."**

**He said, stuttering lightly as he began to pick up the pace, thrusting into L faster, but still being rather weary as to not rip those damned stitches. L started to pant under him, feeling a mix of pain and another feeling whitch he could not put a name to but it felt wonderful, and he arched his hips to meet the red head's wanting more of it.**

**Matt moaned out a bit, his hips seemed to be on auto pilot as his thrusts still increased. His body started to bead with sweat as he was taking L, his body shaking lightly, his head swimming with the wonderful feeling and the danger of their forbidden act.**

**L rode out the feeling, until finally it hit it's peak within him and gathered in his loins, before exploding forth and he came for the first time not by his own hand, arching back and crying out. **

**"Matt-kun!"**

**Matt winced a bit, making a few more deep thrusts into L, before he himself had reached his climax as well, thusting completely into the other before his own seed shot out of him, making him moan out. **

**"Oh god.. L!"**

**The detective shuddered with the weird feeling of the hot liquid shooting into him and filling him, and then collapsed back to the bed panting hard and sweating a bit, still feeling the teen buried deep inside of him. The red headed one slowly pulled out, blushing, panting heavily himself, and damn near collapsing on top of L, barely able to eek out his words. **

**"Sorry.. I came.. inside you..."**

**L looked at the other, and then innocently reached down between his legs and pulled it back up with his fingers dripping with sticky cum, that had seeped out when the other had pulled from him, grinning widely. **

**"I believe you will be needing a new comfortor Matt-kun."**

**To be continued...**

**Well there you go guys chapter 3 ! Sorry this update was late, but my jackass computer decided it wanted to be an ass last night and not let the internet work, so this is a day late. However my rp buddy should be back soon and the adventure will continue! Oh and if you wanted to read some of her fiction she has informed me that her name on is Silent Kitten so go check her out. Well. See you next chapter. - L **


End file.
